


Comfort

by IchiiNiiSan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I did and I'm sorry, Idek this is like a vent fic tbh, Light Angst, Lowkey projecting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: Days like these sucks ass.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> ... sorry guys I'm not feeling mentally well today? Even though I passed a hurdle in school that takes a huge load of stress away from me I uh... This...
> 
> As I said in the tags this is like a vent fic? I just wanted to write down my feelings and maybe lowkey projecting it to Gavin.
> 
> ... Sorry—

Days like these sucks _ass_.

Gavin Reed feels nothing and everything at the same time. He absolutely had a wonderful day yesterday and nothing was bad, nothing was off, he made progress and he was _actually_ happy yesterday.

But he also knew that after that happiness he'll feel nothing and everything at the same time. Numb and overwhelming hitting at him harshly that all Gavin wanted to do was lay down in his bed and either cry or stare at his walls blankly.

He knew he has work today, he _knows_ he has to get up sooner or later, but he just can't find the motivation to do so.

Can't find any meaning to wake up, get up, and get out there like he's not feeling anything and everything at all.

Gavin doesn't know how long he's stayed in his bed, not bothering looking the time, _fuck_ it could be hours now and the detective _still_ can't get the motivation to move.

All he wants to do is cry and feel nothing at the same time, be vulnerable to himself only.

Even if he does want to be open to anyone, make him feel less alone, he _can't_. With his hardened exterior he _can't._

_Why does he feel that way? Why is he like that? Why is he so fucked up?_ He always asks himself when days like these come, can't help but ask himself that.

_Why why why why why why why **why why why why why why—**_

"Gavin...?"

Gavin didn't notice he lost focus on reality, he didn't notice time has passed by, he didn't notice the door opening and now Nines, his partner, is there, kneeling beside his bed and facing him with a concerned expression.

The detective doesn't know what to feel. Yet he's feeling everything he doesn't want to feel.

Just staring into Nines, not knowing what expression he's making, and just... _Stares_.

And he thinks Nines understood (he _always_ understood) because suddenly the android is helping him up and hugged him.

_Comfort_.

It's a blessing in these days and Gavin is appreciating it.

And that's all Nines did. Silent understanding, comfort, and gently easing Gavin out of his off day.

Nines knew he couldn't force the detective to do anything in these days (it's not the first time he saw Gavin this way) but he still tries, still giving the comfort Gavin needed at this day.

Soon enough Gavin could feel, coherently feel, and he just slumps at Nines after the numbness disappears, taking in the warmth and comfort his partner gives.

"... Thank you," he thanks, not looking at the RK900 in the eyes but he knew that Nines could feel the genuine appreciation in his tone.

"Anytime, Gavin." Nines smiles, gently hugging the detective in a protective way.

Days like this would still come and go, but he thinks at least he has an ally when these days appear.

**Author's Note:**

> ... if you made it this far could I get a hug please—


End file.
